<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>They Whisper In Your Head by QueenOfNewOrleans22</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29034633">They Whisper In Your Head</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22'>QueenOfNewOrleans22</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bon Jovi (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:41:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29034633</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>From below, Richie stirred. "Hmmm? What's wrong?" He asked. </p><p>'Everything.' </p><p>Jon shook his head. "Nothing." He whispered. </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jon Bon Jovi/Richie Sambora</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>They Whisper In Your Head</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everybody had retired for the night, fast asleep in their respective beds, thankful for the chaos, at least temporarily, to be over. Tico and Dave were in the same room. Alec had won the game of straws and was in his separate room. For awhile, they'd seemed to amped up to sleep, but then the darkness had proved too seductive, and they'd all fallen into the deep embrace of sleep. </p><p>Richie, too, was asleep. He was snoring lightly, head against his shoulder and dark hair askew against his face. Richie looked peaceful and oddly sweet, one of his arms tossed across his chest, and the other pulled tight against Jon's body to pull him close. </p><p>The silence was overwhelming. Jon could feel Richie's heart against his arm. A small tickle appeared on his head as a whisp of hair dragged across his skin. Jon swallowed thickly. '<em>You're not good enough for his love. For his beautiful, terrific love. He shouldn't love you. Why does he love you??????' </em>Jon bit his hand. </p><p>'<em>He doesn't love you.' </em>Jon couldn't help it this time. He shut his eyes tightly and let out a small, whimpering sob. </p><p>From below, Richie stirred. "Hmmm? What's wrong?" He asked. </p><p>'<em>Everything.' </em></p><p>Jon shook his head. "Nothing." He whispered. </p><p>"Oh...okay. Go back to sleep." Richie raised his hand and clumsily pat Jon atop his head. "I love you. So much." </p><p>The tear that escaped Jon's eye was slow and it stained Richie's shirt. "I love you, too." </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>